The Renegades: One-Shots
by Spidey108
Summary: What do your favorite team of misfits, teenagers and powerhouses do when they aren't fighting for their lives? They act like how you expect a normal family to act. Whether it's having fun enjoying everyone's company, healing from certain events or trying not to kill each other. Find out how the Renegades take life when they aren't fighting. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Movie Night

_**Chapter 01: Movie Night**_

Danny tapped his foot nervously as he looked at his watch.

It was almost time for everyone to come into the Main Room that they had set up for the Movies.

The room was set up with a large couch that could fit everyone, along with a chair or two and a table with a group of movies of every genre.

As it turned out, Ray was quite the movie buff and had his own movie library back in Oregon, a lot of classics like Caddyshack to modern movies like The Hobbit.

Since it was their first official Movie night, and their first chance to rest after the incident with the Vampires and Paulina, the latter actually disappeared when the Halfa went to confront her by himself to his surprise and worry, but considering everything that happened the first movie choice would go to Nyx.

Checking his watch again, Danny sighed as he walked to the kitchen to prep the Popcorn.

Truthfully, he wants this to be perfect.

Not only would this help Nyx get over with nearly being sacrificed, but it would help with everyone bond and feel like a family… Well they were a family to him.

'Funny, two months ago I was just offering safe haven.' Danny thought with a nostalgic smile. 'Now all five of them became family to me.'

He didn't know what they thought of the team though.

Especially Taz, the latest 'possible' member.

Sure Taz helped out with saving Nyx, but Danny wasn't sure if he was staying or not.

Hearing footsteps, Danny looked to see John entering. "Hey, how did it go?" He asked remembering how the Technopath spent the day looking for clues on his parents.

"The lead is in San Diego now." John said surprising Danny. "That's all I got."

"So when do you want to go?" Danny asked wanting to help him out.

"I'll go whenever we have time." John said with a grateful smile before a rush of wind came as Ray came back with a few more movies.

"Alright, I brought the Lord of the Ring's Trilogy and Paranormal Activities." Ray began causing Danny to snort. "What?"

"Paranormal Activities, really?" Danny asked shaking his head. "That's a corny movie."

"No it isn't." Ray said sounding a bit insulted. "I think it's cool."

"When you live real Paranormal Activity for a year, the movie is corny." Danny told him and Ray grudgingly gave him that one.

"Yeah, yeah." Ray deposited the movies. "I also brought a few modern ones to help John here catch up on what he missed over the years."

John picked one out from the pile with a raised eyebrow. "Fifty First Dates?" He asked in disbelief.

"Comedy." Ray explained to him. "It's this guy trying to date a girl with Short-Term Memory."

"What's this about Short-Term Memory?" Taz asked coming in with a yawn.

"Just discussing movies." Danny explained as Ray smirked.

"Sorry I couldn't get Twilight for you."

That comment caused Taz to glare. "I fucking hate that movie." He muttered shaking his head. "Hell, the quickest way to piss off a vampire is asking if they sparkle."

"Speaking from experience?" John asked causing Taz to chuckle.

"Yeah, that's the only time I use a joke about the movie." Taz said causing the guys to chuckle before grinning at seeing a certain movie. "Here's a Movie John would like."

Looking confused, John read the title. "Terminator?"

"Perfect." Danny agreed with a nod.

Barking caught their attention as they all turned to see Nyx holding Cujo while Laura was behind them.

"Just in time." Danny said waving at them before gesturing to the pile of movies. "Nyx, you have first pick."

"So these are movies?" Nyx asked in surprise as there were no movies in her years in Asgard.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he realized it. "Yeah, so what do you want to see, Comedy? Action?"

"Are there movies centered around Chaos?" Nyx asked causing a small chuckle to escape from John while Ray sighed.

"I should've known." Ray muttered as he grabbed one. "How about Jurassic Park? It's pretty chaotic."

"What's it about?" Laura asked as this would be her first movie.

"People bringing Dinosaurs back to life as part of a theme park." Danny explained. "Let's just say all hell breaks loose in it."

"Sounds very chaotic." Nyx said looking forward to it.

They were about to sit down before Danny groaned.

"Damn it, I didn't start the Popcorn." He muttered as the others sat down. "Go ahead and start the movie, I'll be right back."

"You sure?" Ray asked as he sat on the floor next to Nyx who had Cujo sleeping in her lap.

John sat in one of the chairs while Taz was laid out on the couch and Laura was on the other side with her legs crossed.

"Yeah, I've seen the movie quite a few times." Danny said flying to the kitchen where he put in the time.

After waiting a bit as he watched it pop, Danny decided to speed things up by using his ecto energy.

Hearing no more pops, Danny opened it only to yelp and slam the door shut as snarls escaped from the microwave.

' _Great I just brought Popcorn to life._ ' Danny thought sardonically.

"What's wrong?"

Danny spun around to see Laura coming in with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Danny asked shaking his head.

"You yelped." Laura deadpanned, opening the fridge to grab a soda.

"No reason." Danny tried to say before the microwave trembled as snarls escaped.

"... Did the microwave just snarl?" Laura asked with a raised brow.

"Nooooo." Danny said chuckling nervously as Laura gave him a look. "... I tried to speed up the cooking of the Popcorn with my ecto energy and accidently brought it back to life."

Laura did a face palm on hearing that. "You're joking."

Danny's response was to turn the microwave door invisible showing the popcorn with red eyes and sharp teeth as they tried to escape. "Does that look like a joke to you?"

"Hey what's taking so lon-?" Ray zoomed in only to stare. "... I think you just ruined Popcorn for me."

"Uh yeah, can you get the Thermos?" Danny asked sheepishly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sorry for the wait." Danny said coming out with a few bowls of Popcorn for everyone as he sat on the couch in between Taz and Laura to watch the movie.

Ray just looked at his bowl, remembering the Ghost Popcorn before passing it to a surprised Nyx. "I'm not hungry." Ray muttered.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Not much for the first One-Shot, but I hope you enjoyed how I had the characters interact.**

 **Review and tell me what you think, oh and tell me what you want to see and with what character? I'll be sure to work it in to help with the story.**

 **They all will be at random points in the Renegades Timeline, starting with the movie night mentioned in Chapter 26: Healing Scars.**

 **Alright, Spidey Signing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Letting Go

_**Chapter 02: Letting Go**_

Danny sat in the lab around two in the morning with a picture of his family being held in his hands.

It was only a few hours since he got back from Amity Park with Nyx and Ray ran off after their argument with Danny confronting him about risking his life in the Middle East war.

' _I couldn't even visit their graves without something happening._ ' Danny thought bitterly. ' _And I may have pushed Ray away from here._ '

Placing the picture down, Danny resisted the urge to cry out in frustration.

' _And not only did Hydra attack Amity Park to get my human half, Valerie Gray is now trying to kill me with even more prejudice because of Vlad._ ' Danny stood up and leaned over the workbench taking deep breaths, to try and calm himself.

In truth that was what hurt the most.

"I thought going back there would help me face my demons." Danny muttered looking down as the pain in his chest at the thought of his family was greater than it was. "But all it did was make things worse."

"You want to talk about it?" Danny gave a start and spun around to see John who looked a little awkward.

"How long have you been there?" Danny asked a little worried.

"Long enough." John answered as Danny looked down. "Danny you know that if you need anything we're all here-."

"I know." Danny interrupted a bit harshly before he caught himself. "... Sorry, I-."

"I get it." John said placing a hand on his shoulder. "A lot has happened and you weren't given enough time to properly grieve."

Danny shook his head. "I've already grieved for three years." He said although there was doubt in his tone.

Truthfully, he threw himself into training his abilities to get stronger instead of grieving, he just avoided it.

To make sure that what happened to his family never happened to anyone else again.

Every thought, every action was put into perfecting his abilities.

John gave a nod. "None of us would think any less of you if you chose to grieve."

"I-." Danny gave a grateful smile. "Thanks John, but I can't afford to grieve not with Plasmius out there or with making this place safe for everyone."

"Alright." John said knowing that Danny wouldn't admit it. "But if you ever need to talk, just ask."

Danny gave a nod as John turned and left before he picked up the picture again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Danny was watching from the doorway as Nyx was conversing with Taz, pestering him about werewolves while John and Laura were in another argument about which was better Skill or Tech.

Unlike their past arguments though, John and Laura looked like they were just trading barbs rather than truly arguing.

The sight caused Danny to smile and brought a tear to his eye.

He did lose a family and nothing will ever change that.

But after awhile he gained a new one.

One that he will work tirelessly to protect at all costs.

"Morning Danny." Nyx greeted cheerfully as Danny quickly wiped the tear from his eye, making it look like he was still waking up.

"Morning." Danny greeted back with a smile as he moved to join them.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Started off heavy but it ended light, I hope this was a good one-shot to show you.**

 **There was actually an ulterior motive to this chapter.**

 **Recently a friend of my brother passed away and we went to his funeral today. I wasn't as close to this friend as many other people were besides following him and my brother around when I was a little kid playing soccer, but the service moved me and I wanted to honor this friend in my own way.**

 **So this chapter is for Justin Pierce, may he live on in all of us.**

 **Now to answer some Reviews.**

 **Taz-the-Monster: Thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Coldblue: Yeah, I figured that it would be an appropriate chapter to have all members of the current Renegades be there for the first one-shot, along with some humor in it. Those are good calls for couples in this story.**

 **Nightmaster000: Yes I plan to do so and in some chapters Danny won't be the main focus. A three-way prank war between the Renegades, Brotherhood and X-Men? Good idea.**

 **The Richmaster: So very true, seeing people bonding is one of the greatest joys.**

 **KuriMaster13: Haha thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the last one.**

 **ThelonewolfNT: I figured it would be random but believable with Danny Phantom involved.**

 **Richard1081: So very true.**

 **Guest1: Thanks, I'm happy you think so.**

 **PhantomWorks-Stories division: Thank you and the answer to your question is yes and no. I was kind of indecisive on that part, but I'm happy it's enjoyable so far. But this side-story will have serious moments I didn't show in the main story like in this chapter along with the light-hearted stuff.**

 **Guest2: I don't plan to blow any of their powers out of proportions if I can help it.**

 **Alright Spidey is Signing Out!**


End file.
